


【鐵盾】【半龍人!Steve/Tony】【Waiting for you】Happy End ALL

by anubis0055



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Egg Laying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubis0055/pseuds/anubis0055
Summary: 半龍人Steve被人類出賣被困在地牢，70年後遇見了人類Tony Stark...(回憶中包含強暴和殺人情節)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這只是我想畫的漫畫的劇本⋯不是小說。作為紀錄用。

《Waiting for you》

 

**Chapter 1 Knight meets Dragon**

 

“我的孩子，我實在沒有能力保護你，讓你看到這個世界，對不起。“

伴隨著小小的一聲“啪咧“，Steve手上那顆小小的蛋就碎了，裡面那顆已經長出血管的蛋黃與蛋白糊成一團，Steve帶著悲傷把它擦掉。

處理完破碎了的龍蛋，Steve才開始清理身體，他已經忘了是第幾次做這種事，到底是何時開始，何時才會結束，他不知道，他只知道身上的魔咒一天沒有解除，這樣的事只會不停的發生。

Steve站在浴室的鏡子前，看到新新舊舊情慾的痕跡滿布身體，Steve緊握著拳頭，尖銳的指甲開始陷入手掌，突然，一陣強大的力量在手裡擴散，令緊握的拳頭在受傷之前打開。

“可惡！該死的魔咒！“

Steve無力氣地坐在地板上，看著連自己也無法傷害的手掌陷入沉思。

“Steve Rogers！你將一輩子服從你的主人我！一輩子都無法離不開我！一輩子無法傷害我以及你自己！我要讓你沒有尊嚴過一生！“

身為半龍人的領袖，因為被出賣令自己的小隊全軍覆沒，而自己則被軟禁於此，過著禁臠的生活，亦因為沒辦法傷害自己，他也無法自殺或者拔掉龍角，只能服從他的主人，一直替主人生下龍蛋。

第一次生下龍蛋時，他的主人命令他抱著讓蛋孵化，結果幼龍破蛋而出時，被強行在Steve面前切下龍角與拔掉所有鱗片，最後奄奄一息的幼龍被丟在一旁，Steve在幼龍身邊被強行佔有，虛弱的幼龍還未開眼還未碰到媽媽就死去。傷心欲絕的Steve決定犯下龍族的禁忌，就是破壞龍蛋，讓幼龍不必再受這樣痛苦。

在第二次生產後，準備破壞龍蛋之際卻被主人發現了。

“Steve Rogers，我不會讓你好過的！我要讓你痛苦一輩子！你給我把蛋孵出來！“

結果第二隻小龍也逃不開被虐殺的命運。

經過幾次之後，Steve漸漸掌握到不被發現懷孕的要訣，只要發高燒時能騙得了別人，那小龍被虐殺的機會就能大大降低。

“I can do this！“

Steve在發高燒時在心裡對自己說。為了保護無辜的幼龍，他不得不這樣做。

幾年後，他的主人消失了，換了別的人來，Steve以為魔咒會自動解除，可惜他錯了，魔咒沒有消失，他還是得聽從新主人的話，繼續他那非人的生活。

而這一次，在破壞完龍蛋後幾天也不見他的主人出現，Steve心想，大概又要換新主人了吧。不知道新的主人會是怎樣的人，要是他能大發慈悲殺掉他或者切下他的龍角讓他失去龍的能力就好了，Steve無奈地苦笑。

再過了幾天，當Steve還睡在床上時，被外面金屬碰撞的打鬥聲給吵醒。

“外面那麼吵，到底發生了甚麼事？“

當Steve想下床之際，一個穿著紅金色盔甲的騎士出現在他眼前。

“你就是我的新主人嗎？“


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Dragon’s new Lord**

 

紅金色盔甲的騎士顯然被嚇倒了，但很快就回復冷靜，打開面甲說：

“如果把王座上那個戴著皇冠的男人殺掉就是你的新主人的話，我是哦Honey～"

Steve沒有說話，只是在打量著眼前這個穿著紅金色盔甲，蓄著小鬍子的男人。

“我能說這裡的待客之道實在太好了嗎？讓你這個半龍人sexy bomb赤裸裸地在房間等我享用～”

Steve沒有理會對方的說話，只是向著騎士的方向走過去，用力捉著對方的手腕。突然身體就像遭受雷擊一樣，令Steve不得不鬆手，倒在地上抽搐起來。

“Hey，你怎麼了？”

對方被Steve嚇倒了，不停的試著將Steve叫醒，Steve知道這個男人就是他的新主人，他測試過，他嘗試傷害對方，結果就是被電擊倒在地上抽搐。

過了數分鐘後，Steve終於清醒，騎士把Steve扶上床休息。

“天呀，你別嚇我！”

Steve仍舊沒有說說，靜靜在看著對方褐色的眼睛，對方應該不是這個國家的人吧？這個國度裡沒有人眼睛有這種的顏色，Steve試著跟對方說：

“主人你不是這個國家的人，你打倒了這裡的國王，你可以把我殺掉我或者切掉我的龍角，帶回去做紀念品。”

“你也不是這個國家的人，半龍人不是跟這個國家互相對立嗎？我想你也不是因為跟這裡某人相愛而留在這裡吧？顯然你是個俘虜被囚禁在這。”

對方看來是個聰明人不容易騙他，但他不可以放棄，繼續嘗試令對方把他殺掉，這可是百年難得的機會，錯過了不知道又要再等多少年。

“不，主人你猜錯了，我的確是這個國家的人，我背叛了我的族人，就算你在這不殺我，我出去後我的族人也會追殺我，我看你也挺好人的，倒不如在這給我一刀，送我一程？”

騎士看著半龍人藍色略帶碎金的眼睛，那眼神裡無所畏懼，一早把生死置之度外，像是早就打算尋死了，騎士有一刻真是想替半龍人完成他的心願，下一秒立即清醒過來。

“不可以，我是Shield國的騎士，我們不可以像這國家的國王一樣亂殺無辜的人，這次我們是幫助這裡的叛軍起義，完成任務後我們就會回去。”

“………”

失落，絕望…又一次，事情又會不斷不斷的重複，這次又死不成了，自己又會成為親手殺死自己幼龍的兇手，悲傷的心情又再次填滿Steve的內心。

“你現在自由了，去哪都可以。”

“我哪裡都不能去，我只能待在主人身邊，國王死了，我只能跟著主人你。”

騎士開始明白半龍人的情況了，知道為甚麼他會被留在這裡。

“GOD! 你被下咒了！”

Steve看一看他，沒有回答任何一個字，然後閉上眼睛，繼續陷入沉默。

“我明白了，你就跟我回去Shield國，我會替你解開咀咒，讓你自由的。”

「自由」，多麼美好的一個詞呀，但誰又知道紅金色的騎士會是甚麼人？會不會像之前的主人一樣殘忍的對他？

“我叫Tony Stark，你呢？”

“Steve，主人你是…Stark…?”

"對，我是Stark家族的人，我們世世代代都是騎士，算是騎士家族，你也認識吧？”

當然，不止認識，還熟得很…

出賣他的族人，出賣他的人，就是Stark家族的…

Howard Stark。


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

“你的衣服呢？穿一穿衣服，把東西收一收我們就離開吧，宮殿裡的士兵跟守衛應該被我們打敗了。”

“我沒有衣服，這裡沒有一件東西是我的。” 包括他的身體也不是他的，Steve在心裡補充說。

Tony把他盔甲上的紅披肩披在Steve身上。

“先將就一下用我的披肩吧，等一下我再找衣服給你穿。對了你的角跟尾巴能收起來嗎？”

“不能，我沒辦法把它們收起來。”

Steve沒有說謊，生產完的半龍為了孵化幼龍，龍的能量會大於人的能量，所以角跟尾巴都收不起來，只有翅膀可以。

Tony也沒有問Steve為甚麼，就只應了一聲”哦，是這樣呀，沒關係啦。”就把他帶走。

Steve自從被捉進來後就沒有離開過房間，只有僕人定時來替他清潔打掃房間，拿東西給他吃，主人則是不定時進來佔有他，有時一天幾次，有時幾天一次，Steve沒有計算過，也不想計算，這種沒有尊嚴的日子他也不想去想，他不是沒有反抗或逃走，只是一次又一次因為魔咒而失敗，一次又一次身體受到電擊，他的反抗越強烈，電擊也跟著越大，Steve有想過利用那些魔咒的作用殺死自己，卻發現並不可行，身體的四倍回復力以及龍的力量都令他能保住性命，只有讓別人殺死自己這方法才可行，為了防止自己崩潰，每次被佔有時他努力的將自己的精神從肉體中抽離出來，將自己的心封閉起來繼續尋找機會，不然這種漫長的酷刑會令他瘋掉。

宮殿像他記憶中偷偷潛入過進行任務時的一樣，現在佈滿了異國的士兵，不認識的盔甲，不認識的用語，一切都很陌生，Steve跟在Tony後面，其他人投來奇怪的眼光，也對，普通人一般會覺得半龍人太強大是一種威脅，所以半龍人一般都會隱居起來不跟其他人接觸，就算出現在普通人面前半龍人也會把角、尾巴、翅膀等有龍特徵的都會收起來。不過Steve並不在意，反正他也不會再有機會見到那些人了。

“Tony！你去了哪？那麼久都不回來我們以為你發生甚麼事了！噢！半龍人！”

“Pepper，他是Steve，我在地牢的暗房找到他的，Steve會跟我們一起回去。”

“你好，Steve。”

Pepper伸出手想跟Steve握手，但Steve看著Tony說：

“主人，我可以握那位女士的手嗎？”

Tony有點反應不過來，看一看Pepper再看著Steve，

“噢…這…可以，當然可以！”

Steve才從紅色披肩中伸出長滿金色鱗片的右前臂。

跟Pepper握完手後Steve又安靜地跟著Tony後面，沒有Tony的指示Steve就沒有任何動作，Tony覺得這樣太奇怪了，轉過來對Steve說：

“你不用一直的跟著我，你可以坐在馬車裡等著我，也不必叫我做主人，叫我Tony就好了，是你本身就喜歡叫別人做主人還是那該死的魔咒？”

“Tony，我明白了，我會在這裡等你。”

Steve沒有回答那問題，顯現是跟那該死的魔咒有關，Tony心想。

將Steve安置在馬車後，就去幫忙收尾的工作。Steve在馬車裡看著外面的人走來走去，雖然身體已經逃出那個房間，靈魂卻無止境地被囚禁著，想著想著，Steve就在車裡睡著了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

“Steve，Howard來了。”

“Howard，這次又麻煩你了！”

“Steve，我們都認識幾年了？還跟我客氣甚麼？”

那一晚，Steve，Howard，Bucky三人就在Steve的家裡商討潛入Villain國營救族人俘虜的計劃。

Howard在Steve還在成長期時就認識，見過Steve最瘦弱的時期，Howard教導Steve戰鬥技巧，也為Steve跟半龍人提供武器，每次對方有事必定會互相幫助，由於Steve跟Howard的關係，半龍人跟Shield國的關係亦十分之好。

“Steve你完全任務後在窗口發出訊號，你們在城樓上面等，我跟我的隊員就會去接你們離開。”

“了解，這個就是發訊器？”

“是我的最新發明，不要懷疑它，我已經測試了無數次。”

“我當然信相你，Howard。”

“正事都談完要不要喝一杯？”

“我帶了Shield國的陳年佳釀，就是準備跟你們喝個痛快！”

當晚他們三人把酒談歡，忘掉所以的俗務。

 

進行任務當日，Steve的小隊很快就把俘虜救了出來，直奔城樓。

“Bucky，我先上去向Howard發出訊號，你再帶他們跟上去。“

“收到，隊長，待會見！“

當Steve到達城樓頂發出訊號後，跑到樓梯看著Bucky他們上來，突然樓梯發生爆炸，Steve心想：“糟了！“

“Steve快走！我們遭到伏擊了！Villian國的人跟Howard的人連合起來攻擊我們！“

“不！我來救他們“

“不！快走！快……呀！“

“Bucky！“

“Steve Rogers“

聽到Howard那熟悉的聲音，Steve轉向城樓的窗台，看到Howard跟Villian國王站在一起，手上拿著跟Steve一樣的發訊器。

“Howard……“

突後背後受到襲擊，Steve眼前一黑，張開眼看到的就是囚禁自己的房間。

 

Steve知道自己又在做夢，張開眼睛後突然發現自己已經不在馬車裡，躺在不知明的床上，身上已經被清理過及穿好衣服了。

“你醒了？剛在你在馬車裡睡著了，我叫不醒你，只好叫僕人把你抬進來。“

“Tony，對不起。“

“Steve，你不用跟我客氣的，食物我放在你的床頭櫃上，你慢慢吃，我先回房，有事叫僕人就行了。“

Steve看到食物上面的水煮蛋覺得很不舒服，反胃很想吐，起床把食物擺在遠處的桌面上就回到床上去睡。


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

“Steve，你昨晚沒吃東西？東西不合胃口？“

“嗯，Tony，我沒胃口。“

“這樣呀…那你先梳洗一下，再出來大廳跟我們一起吃早餐，之後我再跟你介紹城堡。“

“嗯，Tony，那你等我一下，我很快就來。“

Tony說完後就出去了。

Steve進去浴室梳洗一番後，又站在鏡子前看自己，雖然已經清洗過，傷痕也痊癒了，但Steve覺得這個身體還很髒，就算怎樣洗也洗不乾淨。

“我是兇手，是罪人，罪孽永遠都洗不掉，孩子們，我不奢望得到你們的原諒，願你們來生得以平安成長。“

每天早上，Steve必定會為孩子們祈禱，雖然不知道有沒有用，但這已是Steve唯一為替孩子們做的事。

 

“Steve，你坐在我旁邊。“

“嗯，Tony。“

“Steve，我跟你介紹，坐你對面的是Pepper，昨天你見過的 ，她是我副官，跟著這位是James Rodey，我的好友，也是一位騎士。Jarvis，我全能的管家，由我老爸開始就替我們Stark管理這城堡，有甚麼不懂都可以找他。Steve，你別介意，我已經向他們先行介紹過你了。“

“Tony，我怎會介意呢？“

“Jarvis！“

管家Jarvis一聽到Tony的指令，馬上命令僕人們上菜，香氣四溢，令人食指大動的早餐立即出現在各人眼前。

但對Steve來說絕對不是，此刻他又開始想吐。

“Steve你昨晚沒吃東西，現在一定得吃的，不然對你身體不好。“

主人的命令對Steve來說是絕對得執行的，無論是多不願意，身體會無法反抗，如果主人命令他去死他就一定會執行，但因為魔咒的關係他只會不停被強大的力量反彈，一方面無法殺死自己，一方面會不停的執行命令，成為一個惡性循環，曾經有主人就命令Steve做過，以此為樂。

Steve一口接一口把眼前的炒蛋送入口，一面忍住自己想吐的衝動，努力完成Tony給他的任務。

“Steve你面色很差，是不舒服嗎？“

“嗯，不舒服，各位我先行離席了“

說完Steve立即回房間趴在坐廁前把吃下去的食物給全部吐出來。

“我去看一下Steve，Jarvis，你替我請醫生過來。“

“是的，少爺“

 

“Steve，你沒事嗎？“

Tony進去房間，看到Steve坐在床邊，面色已經比剛剛好很多。

“Tony，我沒事。“

“是對人類的食物不習慣？還是其他原因？對不起我對半龍人的理解不是很深，所以有甚麼你一定得告訴我。“

Steve看著Tony褐色的眼睛，思考到底能否信任Tony，到底說了以為會不會得到更殘忍的對待，因為經歷了太多，他不得不懷疑身邊所有人，重要的是他是Stark家族的人，他會否像Howard一樣背叛他，他決定採用最低風險的方法一試。

“我吃素的，Tony。“

“God！怪不得你不吃昨天的晚餐，我會叫Jarvis準備給你。“

“感謝你，Tony。“

“Hey！別跟我太客氣，真的，我很不習慣，既然我答應你替你解咒，我一定會盡力幫你的，你就把這當是你的家一樣就可以了，我帶你去參觀一下城堡？“

“嗯，Tony。“


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

Tony的城堡很大，也非常華麗，但Steve對所有東西都不感興趣，Tony問他感想時他只微笑虛應一番，自從被俘虜後，他已經習慣戴著假面具做人，除了對著他的孩子。

“Steve，這是我的老爹Howard。”

聽到熟悉的名字，終於提起Steve的注意力。

“雖然他是個不怎麼好的老爸但卻是一個很好的騎士及發明家，曾經參加過很多場戰役而且都大勝而歸，不過他有一個遺憾，就是救不了他的半龍人好友，我從小就聽他說他的半龍人好友的故事。他是半龍人的領袖，非常英勇，善長使用盾牌，就是那一塊星盾，你可以拿起來看看。“

Steve拿起他從前的好拍檔，這是Howard特別為他而造，世上只有一塊的盾牌，但此刻對Steve來說已經毫無意義。

“我聽老爸說是某一次行動失敗後，Cap就失蹤了，噢，我老爸都叫他Cap，最後只尋回他的盾牌及救回一個半龍人。”

“救回了……一個？”

“對，Bucky，他是我們Shield國騎士團的人，我是想等你身體回復一點再帶你去見他，你們都是半龍人我想你會想見他的。”

聽到Bucky還未死，而且在Shield國，Steve覺得自己生存下來終於有點意義。

“醫生應該來了，你要檢查一下。”

醫生診斷Steve身體沒甚麼大問題，只是被關在地下室太久身體需要慢慢適應，食物要從流質容易消化的入手。

 

當天晚上因為Tony要進皇宮，所以吩咐Jarvis煮一些營養豐富能補充體力的濃湯給Steve喝，Steve終於正式吃了在Stark城堡的第一餐。

一個月過去，Steve因為Tony的許可可以在城堡內隨意走動，Steve也發現Tony常常不出現，長時間躲在房間裡，有時候幾天都不出來。僕人們跟Steve說，Howard父子都對他們很好，從來沒有擺架子，也特別為他們舉辦宴會，而Tony跟Howard一樣是個出色的發明家，所以城堡的設施都比外面的好很多。

 

“Steve！我有東西給你！你跟我過來我房間！”

 

某天下午Tony興高彩烈地衝入Steve的房間，把他拉進自己的房。

“Steve，這個我做給你的。”

“做給……我的？”

“沒錯，這個裝置可以阻斷某些魔咒，但在你身上成效有多少是未知之數，可能沒有效果也說不定…總之未試過是不知道的…”

“Tony，這個要怎麼用？”

“這個是一對的，像手鐲一樣戴在手腕上，因為你說我是你的主人，所以我也需要戴著，然後你試著做一些會引發魔咒的行為，先從簡單的開始。“

Steve半信半疑的戴上手鐲，然後用力捉住Tony的手臂。

“噢，Steve，小力一點，要要要斷了 ！”

“Tony抱歉！這算是…成功了？”

“對，你沒有倒下來看來是成功了，不過這只是治標不治本的方法，接下來我們要去找Bruce，我的朋友，一個行跡很飄忽的魔法師，最近我找不到他，等找到他後我們就出發，Steve，很快你就自由了。”

Tony笑著對Steve說，那笑容像小孩般純真，不摻合任何物質，Steve開始相信Tony這個人了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“Steve！你快點出來，我帶了一個人來見你！”

Tony一進去Steve所住的樓層就不顧形象大叫Steve出來了。

 

“Steve！太好了！你還未死！”

“Bucky！”

“Bucky他一回來我就立即帶他過來了，Steve…你們認識？”

“Tony，他就是你老爸Howard找了一輩子的那個…”

“Cap！？Oh God！”

“真的很感謝你，Tony。”

Steve彎起那紅艷的嘴唇對Tony送一個淺淺的微笑，那個笑容在Tony心中泛起了陣陣漣漪。

“天呀，我先不打擾你們聚舊，Bucky，今晚要在這吃飯嗎？”

“好的，我也很久沒有在這吃飯了。”

Steve把Bucky帶進自己的房間，Tony吩咐僕人為他們送上茶點。

“Steve你的角跟尾巴……天呀，不會吧？”

“你沒猜錯，Bucky，我生了蛋。”

“那……“

“Bucky，我犯了禁忌，沒有蛋，沒有幼龍。”

Bucky上前抱住這個老朋友，Steve 發現Bucky的左臂有點不一樣。

“Bucky當年到底發生了甚麼事？“

“Steve，Howard沒有背叛我們，他也是受害者。”

“七十年前，當我們跑上城樓時，襲擊我們的其實是Obadiah的部下，跟Villian國串通的是Obadiah Stane，是他把我們的計劃出賣給敵國，把通訊器偷走，Howard發現後想立即來通知我們，但當他來到時就見到你跟Villian國王跟像Howard的人站在城樓上面，那個Howard其實是魔法，Villian國王用魔法使Obadiah看起來跟Howard一樣， Howard看著Villian國王把你帶走，但他卻無能為力，他在城樓的樓梯發現了我，但我的左臂已經被炸飛了，Howard替我造了這隻金屬手臂，我也加入了Shield國的騎士團，而Howard因為眼睜睜看著你被捉走一直非常自責，在Howard死之前都一直尋找Steve你……”

聽到Howard原來沒有背叛自己，頓覺如釋重負。

“我被Villian國王囚禁在地牢，直到Tony把我救出來。”

“Steve，Villian國王他是不是對你…”

Bucky講不出口那個事實，但他心裡明白在Steve身上發生了甚麼事，Steve身上充滿了不同男人的味道，而且也有生產過的氣味，他亦知道幼龍是無法離開母龍太久，否則很容易會死去，而Bucky亦知道Steve並不是強迫他就可以讓他做任何事的人，所以Villian國王肯定對Steve做了甚麼，而Steve說犯了禁忌，那龍蛋肯定是被他破壞了。

“嗯，Bucky，你都知道的，我就不需要說了。”

“Steve，你現在住在Tony這裡嗎？”

“Tony說願意幫我。”

“Tony一定能幫到你的，對了，不如你跟我一樣加入騎士團？”

“但我已經好久沒有…”

“Steve，你是我們的Captain，你的領導能力是毋庸置疑的，而你的盾也等他的主人很久了。”

“那我要問問星盾還想不想跟著我。”

“答案是肯定的！”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tony替Steve的手鐲再改良，令大部份的魔咒都可以阻斷，而Steve也不需要每件事都得聽從Tony的指示，Steve基本上是得到了自由。

Tony發現自從Steve見過Bucky後，表情明顯有了變化，當初那種一心尋死的眼神漸漸消失了，開始由活死人變回活人，有了生存的目標，笑容也越來越多，並不是全是虛假的那種，而是令Tony心動那種，Tony看得出剛開始Steve對他的態度是非常戒備，不信任他，Tony不是笨蛋，他是看得出來的，開始改變是Tony把手鐲送給Steve，見過Bucky後，Steve那身像刺蝟般的尖刺才一根根的剝落。Tony很想知道Steve在Villian國那70年到底發生了甚麼事，他試著旁敲側擊地問Steve，但Steve技巧性地迴避了，Tony試著向Bucky下手，但Bucky說：

 

“那些事不該由我對你說，Steve想說的時候就會說。”

  


Tony也開始找尋半龍人的資料，或者找出出一些端倪。

“Jarvis！替我把半龍人有關的資料都找出來！”

“是的，少爺。”

多得Jarvis的能幹以及Howard一生所收集的資料，Tony很快就掌握了半龍人的知識。

“半龍人一般都可以把龍的特徵收起來…這個我知道，Bucky就可以呀，哪為甚麼Steve不能呢？”

Tony繼續翻查文獻，發現一個他不想相信的事實。

{半龍人無法把特徵收起來，有可能是因為年幼，身弱，病重，頻死，懷孕，生產或者孵蛋}

“Steve那時不是病重，醫生也說他沒事……難道是懷孕…？怎麼可能？Steve明明是男的……”

{半龍人會因為環境因素或其他原因，雄性半龍人也會懷孕生下龍蛋，像雌性半龍人機能一樣。}

“Oh God！天呀！Steve現在是懷孕了嗎？噢不…那Steve不就……Damn！該死！Villian國王真該死！”

 

“Steve，如果我猜錯你別生氣……”

“Tony，怎麼了？”

Tony對於心中的疑問決定直接去Steve的房間問Steve。

“Steve你是不是正在懷孕所以角都收不起來的？”

“我沒有懷孕，Tony。”

“Oh, I’m sorry Steve.”

大家都沒有說話，房間裡氣氛十分沉重，先打破沉默的是Steve。

“Tony，其實我並不是故意不跟你說，只是我……”

“Steve，我明白的，我…”

“Tony，聽我說。”

未等Tony說完，Steve就搶先說了，Steve知道Tony是值得他信任的，也是真心想幫他的，只是一開始Steve對Tony了解未深，覺得還不是時候，現在可以跟Tony坦白了。

“Tony，我的確沒有懷孕，但你救我出來的時候我剛生產完不久，所以沒辦法把角收起來。”

“那…蛋呢…”

“龍蛋都被我砸碎了。”

“如果讓他們發現了龍蛋，他們會讓我把蛋孵化，然後把幼龍殺掉。我不希望幼龍受不必要的苦，所以我把它們都砸碎。”

“Steve…”

“Tony，我沒事，不必為我擔心，現在我可以把角都收起來了。”

Steve笑著對Tony說。

“Steve，你不要再笑了。”

“Tony…？”

“不要笑著當一切都是小事！Steve！不想笑時就別勉強的笑！”

“………”

“至少你對著我時不需要這樣，Steve。”

突然Tony就在Steve面前打開襯衣露出胸口。

“Tony…！”

Tony捉住Steve的手放在自己胸口上面泛着藍光的機械上。

“Steve，我被綁架過，被信任的人出賣過，心臟被刺傷過，沒有這個裝置我的心跳就會停止，所以，我知道你的感受。你不必在我面前裝作沒事，不可能沒事的Steve，裝作沒事只會令傷口變得更糟…你現在有Bucky有我，你不是孤單的。“

“Tony……”

Steve撫摸著Tony胸前那個冰冷泛著藍光的機械，他想不到Tony會看穿他的內心，他把自己的傷口翻給他看，也把他的傷口翻出來再慢慢替他治好，頓時覺得心暖暖的，不再是空蕩蕩的，開始住著一個人。

“多謝你，Tony。”

Tony上前把Steve抱入懷中，Steve沒有推開他，反而緊緊的回抱，Tony的衣服漸漸被沾濕了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Steve得到Tony以及Bucky的推薦後，很順利就進入了騎士團。

                         

Rhodey跟Pepper非常高興Steve給Tony帶來的變化，Tony開始不參加沒有必要的社交宴會，非常準時被 Steve帶去騎士團的晨練，在騎士團時也被Steve監督下把文件準時完成，完全不需要Pepper怒吼。

 

“Tony，腰要再用力一點，你這樣很容易被攻擊的。”

“Steve寶貝，我已經連續被你操了一個早上，早就沒力了，你要是再繼續下去我就要你抬我回家。”

Steve自加入騎士團以後，就當了Tony的私人教練，Bucky笑他變成了Tony的老媽子。

“哈哈哈！Tony又被老媽子罵了！”

“Bucky，我只是為Tony好才勤加訓練他，最近他躲在房間的時間太長，盔甲快都穿不下。”

“Steve！別胡說！我不正穿著盔甲嗎？很合身！超合身！簡直是為我度身訂造的！”

“Tony，你的雙下巴跑出來了。”

“God！Steve！見鬼！”

Tony氣衝衝的跑去旁邊坐下來。

 

“Steve，真高興從前的你回來了。”

“Bucky，一切都要謝謝你跟Tony。”

“我甚麼都沒做哦，你跟Tony說他一定高興得開派開三天三夜。”

“這也太誇張了吧？我很少見Tony參加派對…”

“啊哈？不會吧？Pepper一定高興得要死！那個Tony竟然開始戒參加派對！”

“他從前不是這樣？”

“Steve，我想你在這裡隨便問一個人都知道的，天才、富可敵國、花花公子、大慈善家 Tony Stark。

"這…我都不知道……”

“那當然，自從你來了，你們一起變，變得更好了，Tony想把他最好的一面給你看。”

“我跟你說Steve，我看著Tony長大，Howard從小就跟Tony說你的故事，Tony小時候還說要把你娶回家，一直到Howard死後，Tony的叔叔帶領他的親信叛變，企圖把Tony殺掉奪去所有的家財，還好Tony命大才活下來，多得Pepper跟Rhodey的幫忙，才保住Howard留下來的東西……之後Tony就變了，有宴會的必定參加，花花公子的名稱就是那時候得到的。”

Steve沒想到Tony從前的日子是如此精彩，更不知道他的外號或是歷史…

Tony從沒有對Steve說過這些事情，平常在家時，多數是跟Steve說他不在那70年間發生了甚麼事，教他新的事物，向Steve展示他的新發明，最近Tony知道Steve喜歡畫畫，就買了一堆畫畫用具給他，Tony不在房間實驗室時，就坐在Steve房間看著他畫畫，或是當Steve的模特兒，離開時會在Steve的面上留下輕輕一吻，起初Steve非常不習慣，但後來又覺得Tony對他這樣的接觸令他覺得很舒服，內心很暖和，Steve非常珍惜這種平凡安靜的日子。

 

“Bucky，Steve寶貝，你們在聊甚麼？”

“在聊你「花花公子」的外號~”

“甚、甚麼！？”

“Tony，沒甚麼的，我們只是在閒聊而已，休息也差不多了，我們繼續吧。”

“Tony，加油哦~各方面。”

Bucky向Tony使一使眼色，轉身就走了。

 

"Tony，Steve就拜託你了。”

Bucky在心裡暗暗的說。


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tony知道Steve把龍蛋都砸碎後，在後花園的空地親手做了一個小小的墳墓，每天早上回去騎士團晨練前，都會與Steve過來為所有幼龍種上一朵花。

“Steve，當我們把這花園種滿鮮花後，你的心也會像這裡一樣開滿花，不再是一片荒蕪。”

“Tony，多謝你。”

Tony牽著Steve的手，一起把種子埋在泥土裡。

 

某天早上，Tony跟Steve從後花園回來，準備出門時，Jarvis拿著一封信走過來。

“少爺，這是Mr. Banner的信。”

“麻煩你了Jarvis。”

Tony看完信後轉身過來對Steve說

“Steve！Bruce終於回來了！你的魔咒可以解除了！Jarvis替我跟Steve向騎士團請假跟吩咐僕人準備行裝！Steve我們立即出發！”

“是的，少爺。”

不到一小時，Jarvis已經替Tony他們準備好馬車跟行裝，而Tony他們就正式踏上解咒之旅。

 

“Bruce現在在跟這裡大概一星期路程的城郊，之前我用我們共同開發的魔導通訊器找他。”

“那個通訊器可以傳遞訊息？”

“不能傳送訊息但可以傳送訊號，這大概就像我老爸給你那個的改良版，可以傳得更遠更穩定，像這次我就發了個「有事找你」的訊號給Bruce，他知道後會盡快回覆，我們通常是用來找對方，Bruce收到訊息後他會再寄信給我。”

“Tony，這很厲害。”

對於Tony來說，Steve那種發自內心，單純的讚美比起任何讚美都令他高興，今他更想做得更好。

 

“Hey，Bruce！”

“Tony，好久不見。”

“Bruce，這是Steve，找你幫忙的原因。”

“你好Steve。”

“麻煩你了，Bruce。”

“Bruce，Steve身上中了魔咒，我不是魔法師沒辦法解除，不過我跟據你留給我那麼魔咒的理論基礎做了這對手鐲，暫時阻斷了部份魔咒。“

“唔…不檢查過我也沒辦法知道Steve他中了甚麼魔咒，Steve你過來一下。”

Bruce把Steve領到房間裡去，Bruce在地上暫時畫了一個魔法陣，畫完後叫Steve坐在中間。

“坐著不要動，這只是檢查，可能會引發魔咒帶來的效果。啊對，你們兩個都把手鐲脫下。”

Steve把手鐲脫了交給Tony，Tony則在一旁一臉擔心的看著Steve。

“沒事的Tony，不用太擔心。”

Bruce看Steve他們已經準備就緒，就開始唸起魔咒來。

Steve漸漸感受到體內因魔咒而開始有反應，雖然不是很厲害但也夠難受。

“可以了，把手鐲帶上吧。”

聽到Bruce的話後，Tony立即上前抱著Steve把手鐲帶回他手上，Steve在Tony懷裡大口大口的喘著氣。

 

“Steve身上存著幾個魔咒，古代的咒語，我沒辦法解除，要請the other guy才行，你懂的，Tony。”

“要出動到the other guy，這魔咒看來很難解。”

“對，下咒的人對Steve的恨意很深，而且這咒非常強大，即使下咒的人死了，咒語不但消失還會更加緊縛著Steve的靈魂，即是說永生永世都會跟著Steve。”

Tony跟Steve互相對望，Bruce繼續說：

“The other guy可以強行將魔咒從Steve的靈魂中扯出來，但因為魔咒跟Steve的靈魂連結有一段長時間，所以……過程會很痛苦。”

Tony握著Steve的手，Steve回握他，說：

“Tony，沒事的，我可以的…Bruce，請幫幫我。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

“我要出門準備材料，大約要一天左右。”

 

說完Bruce就帶著輕便的行裝出門了，留下Tony他們兩人在屋子裏。

  


“Steve，你先在床上休息一會，我去準備午餐。”

 

“不用了，Tony，準備食物還是讓我來吧。”

 

“這…好吧，那我在旁邊幫你忙。”

 

Steve在Tony的幫忙下，很快就準備好兩人份的午餐，麵包跟馬鈴薯濃湯。

  


“Steve，要不我們去外面走走？”

 

“好，Tony。”

 

Tony伸出右手放在Steve眼前，等候著Steve在他的手放上去，而Steve也按照Tony的願望這樣做，Tony握著Steve的手把他牽起來，然後緊緊的握著，彷彿一鬆手Steve就會消失一樣。Steve感覺到Tony的力道，輕輕拍著Tony的手背，說：

 

“I’m here, Tony.”

  


Tony跟Steve走進附近一個小小的樹林裡。

 

“Steve…你當初說過你那時只能留在我身邊，哪裡都不能去，但…明天…明天你就獲得真正的自由了，你、你會離開嗎？”

 

“我不能回去半龍人那裡，我砸碎了龍蛋，犯下龍族的禁忌，是永遠的罪人，今生今世都不能回去…我…我能夠在你的附近看到你…我就心滿意足了…”

 

“不、不，不是附近，你應該留在我身邊，永遠，讓我隨時都可以牽你的手。”

 

“Tony…但我…我的身體很髒…”

 

“Steve！別說那種傷害自己的話！要是你覺得自己髒，我會陪你一起髒，不管你覺得自己怎樣，我都會陪你的，我恨我自己沒有早點發現你，讓你不斷被傷害，我讓自己墮落那麼久…”

 

Tony捉著Steve的雙手，把它們拉近唇邊，輕輕的吻上他的手背，說：

 

”You make me better, you complete me, Steve.”

 

“Tony…you save me, you had me at Hello…”

 

“Steve，我希望在我有生之年每天都看到你笑，不管去哪裡都牽著你手，所有快樂痛苦都跟你一起分享，你願意嗎？”

 

 

“I do, Tony…I do…”

 

Tony輕輕的托住Steve的臉頰，吻上那因感動流淚而輕顫的睫毛，再吻上那高挺的鼻尖，最後吻上那紅艷飽滿的嘴唇。

 

當天晚上，他們相擁而睡，Steve覺得自己很幸福，Tony不但沒有嫌棄他並且願意與他一起共渡餘生，Steve願意為了Tony做任何事，生死相隨。

  


隔天早上，Tony在Steve的吻中醒過來，一張開眼就看到Steve微笑對自己說：”Tony，早安。”

 

“Steve，早！”

 

Tony先把Steve緊緊的抱一抱，吻上Steve的唇再起床。

 

“Bruce快回來，我們邊吃早餐邊等他。”

  


大約中午時候，Bruce就回來了。

 

“噢天呀，Bruce，那是甚麼？那一大桶的又是甚麼？”

 

“鐵鏈，泡過聖泉的鐵鏈，因為半龍人的力氣很大，等一下把魔咒扯出來時防止Steve受傷的，聖泉水，用來淨化及治療Steve的靈魂，Tony，你是魔咒的繼承人，印記會刻在你的心臟那裡，當切斷連結時，也要用聖水加上我的魔法保護防止你的心臟受傷。不過放心，Tony，比起你我會比較擔心Steve的安全。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

Bruce叫Tony跟Steve幫忙把客廳空出來，之後在地方畫上一個挺複雜的魔法陣。

 

“Steve，你坐在魔法陣中間，Tony，用那條鎖鏈綁住Steve，要緊一點。”

 

Tony按照Bruce的說話，把Steve綁住。

 

“會痛嗎？Steve？”

 

“不會，可以再緊一點，我怕等一下會傷害到你…”

 

聽到Steve的話，Tony把Steve再綁緊一點。

 

“你們可以了嗎？可以的話我就要把Hulk召喚出來了。”

 

“可以，都可以了。”

  
  


Bruce讓Tony坐在魔法陣的外面的小型魔法陣裡，叫他把放在旁邊的聖水喝掉，然後把剩下的聖水都放在自己身邊。做完準備工作後，Bruce開始唸唸有詞，身體漸漸變大及變成綠色。

 

當Bruce變成了Hulk以後，便立即衝向前抓住Steve的頭，不久，Steve就倒下來，而Steve的靈魂就慢慢在Steve身後浮現出來。

 

Steve的靈魂將半龍人的特徵全都展示出來，而Steve靈魂的身上就纏著很多條黑漆漆的巨蟒，每一條都把Steve纏得死死的，令Steve動彈不能。

 

“SMASH!!!!!!!” Hulk發出怒吼。

 

巨蟒像是知道自己被發現了，就開始對Hulk作出攻擊，但仍然死纏著Steve不放開，當Hulk開始將巨蟒從Steve身上拉扯下來時，Steve的身體跟靈魂開始作出激烈的反應。

 

Hulk將巨蟒拉扯得越厲害，Steve的身體就掙扎得越厲害，不停在地上因痛苦而扭動，身體不停冒出汗珠，喉嚨也在發出痛苦的呻吟。

 

當Hulk把最後一條巨蟒扯下來的同時，Tony的心臟有想被撕扯出來的痛楚，巨蟒消失時，那種痛楚就慢慢消失，而Steve也停止掙扎，但呼吸卻停頓了！

 

“Hulk! Steve沒有呼吸了！”

 

“Water！”

 

Tony立即離開自己的魔法陣，把那桶水搬到Hulk那裡，Hulk立即把聖水淋在自己及Steve身上，Hulk慢慢又再變回Bruce，而Steve的靈魂回到Steve的身體，但仍舊沒有呼吸。

 

“Bruce…Steve他…！”

 

“沒事，再等一下，等靈魂歸位後就沒事了。”

 

過了大約三分鐘，Steve開始回復呼吸，但還是沒有醒來。

“Bruce，Steve他怎麼還不醒？”

“他的魔咒已經解除，靈魂還要一段時間才會適應，但適應的時間因人而異，我也不知道Steve甚麼時候才會醒，我們只能等待。”

Steve只見自己飄浮在半空中，他很清楚他不是用翅膀在飛，他想去觸碰眼前的東西，但他怎樣也不行。突然他就開始下墮入黑暗中，過去一幕幕的情景在他眼前出現，而他也看到已經逝去的人，他看到他的父母，他的族人，他的朋友，Howard，他從前的主人，他的孩子們，每一個他想觸碰卻碰不到，一但用手觸碰後會像幻影般消失，最後，Tony出現了，Steve怎麼也不想Tony消失，他在內心祈求，然後把手伸向Tony，

“you complete me， Steve.”

Tony抓住Steve伸出的手，Tony的紅金色的盔甲漸漸出現在Tony身上，抱著他一同飛往光明……

 

“Steve！Steve！”

“To…ny…”

“Oh thanks god！你終於醒來了！”

Steve虛弱地把自己撑起來，抱著坐在床邊的Tony。

“怎麼了，honey？”

“太好了……你沒有消失……”

“Honey你作惡夢了？放心，我一直都在你身邊，不會消失的，好了好了，別再哭了。”

“嗯……”


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

解咒後Steve的身體比平常虛弱，Tony決定多留幾天等Steve身體好一點再回家。

“Bruce，多謝你替我解除魔咒。”

“不客氣Steve，舉手之勞。”

“Bruce，我們打算回去後開一個派對，向大家宣報喜訊，要跟我們一起回去嗎？”

“我要先處理一些事情才可以去，大約晚你們兩三天就可以到了。”

“那到時候再見！我們先回去城堡。”

 

在馬車上，Tony跟Steve討論讓Steve搬過去跟他一起住的事。

“Steve，搬過來我房間如何？”

“好的，回去後我收一下東西就可以搬過去。”

“不，我想先不用那麼急，我先把房間改建一下再讓你搬過來，你知道我的實驗室也在房間裡，那不太好…我不想因為做實驗而影響到你，Honey。”

Tony在Steve的嘴角輕啄一下，引得Steve微笑然後把頭靠在Tony肩上，“都聽你的，Tony。”Tony攬著Steve的腰，再在Steve的額頭輕吻一下。

回到城堡後，Tony開始著手改建將來他跟Steve的房間，並吩咐Jarvis舉辦他們宴會的事。

“Steve，我想跟你去我老爸老媽那裡。”

“當然，就跟我們之前說好那樣。”

 

Tony牽著Steve的手把Steve帶到他們家族的墓地，站在Howard跟Maria的墓前。

“老爸，我把Steve找回來了，從今以後不論發生任何事，我會跟Steve一起面對，我會跟他一起，不會丟下他，我會永遠尊重他，愛護他，你要替我們作證，當我們的證婚人，老爸老媽。”

“Howard，Maria，我回來了，多謝你們把Tony帶來這世上與我相遇，把我從地獄中救出來，我會跟Tony一樣做同樣的事，生死相隨。”

他們在交換了介指，擁抱，親吻， 在Tony父母的墓前完成他們的婚禮。

接着，他們牽着手來到幼龍們的墓前，

“小朋友們，你們以後都不用擔心你們的爸爸Steve了，我會看着他，照顧好他，不會讓他再受苦，再傷心難過，所以，你們可以安心好好的睡覺。”

“孩子們，以後你們會多一個父親，從前傷心難過的事會被新的快樂回憶慢慢取代，我會跟Tony好好的生活下去，不會再想死了，所以…你們乖乖在這裡睡覺。”

“Honey，雖然這裡的花還未長滿整個花園，但我很高興你這裡的傷已經慢慢的好了。”

Tony指一指Steve的心口。

“如果不是你陪在我身邊，我想我的心永遠都是空的，是你讓我感到世間的美好，知道生存的意義，不然我一定會想盡辦法去死的……”

“Steve，不需要了，我永遠都不會讓你再有這種想法，我答應過老爸老媽，還有小朋友們，而且你跟我的朋友們都不許的，你現在只需每天開心的笑就可以了。”

隔天晚上，Tony請Pepper，Rhodey，Bucky，Bruce跟騎士團的人來到他們的宴會，Tony在大家面前宣報他們的喜訊，在大家面前親吻，接受大家的祝福，送了各位賓客離開後，Tony跟Steve直接回房間休息。


End file.
